Subconscious
by mrtrancy
Summary: Aloiel-Alois has been blacking out lately. But will the Earl see something is wrong, and see the pain behind the evil smile of the blonde boy? yaoi/smex


A/N: So everyone wanted me to carry on "Caring for Alois" (found here: .net/s/6959393/1/Caring_for_Alois (may not work)) but sadly, I have no clue what to write. Therefore, here is another little number; I like to call "Subconscious". Heh, I used a BIG word! Omg! So this is after Sebastian makes a dramatic entrance and Alois invites him in, then the tea, then Ciel in a case blah blah blah but the story takes a different turn…. Haha, well anyway, let the chaos… BEGIN!

Warnings: Aloiel as many of my stories will be, may be a little bit of Aloiaude in here somewhere… Yaoi… Two young, perfect shotas… Nom!

There was a banging from downstairs, Alois woke up, peering outside the stained crystal windows, pushing the light silk away from the pane and staring into the storm and especially into the moon – which seemed so bright. Alois felt strange, like he wasn't himself. His head was banging and his stomach felt as though he was intensely sick, and he felt frail – something wasn't right. Alois shut his eyes, and pressed his head against the icy window, envisioning the previous day's events. He saw Ciel for the first time, yet somehow he knew he didn't want to capture the young boy, didn't want to kill him, and somehow he felt oddly towards the young Phantomhive earl. There was something about the boy, and Alois didn't know what he could do. Ciel was younger than Alois, was perfect, cute…

That was when he remembered breaking down in front of Claude. Claude must see him now as something fragile, stupid, idiotic, and easy to break. Easy to end, even. Alois opened his eyes to the full moon that hung gently in the sky, beside a thousand stars in the velvet mist that concealed the sky. He could see himself in the window, he could see his breath making marks, and could see his eyes glistening – and his servant placing a hand on his shoulder, creasing the white linen.

"Master? Why are you awake?" Claude asked curiously.

"I heard a noise. I was worried." Alois turned, pushing Claude away and stumbling back onto the bed. "I'm fine. Really."

"Well there isn't anything, I'll wake you later, if you get some sleep." Claude jumped around in his words, with secret meanings they tumbled from his dark mouth; which constantly spun a web of dark deceit. The tall butler turned and left, pulling the tall oak doors into the frame. Alois pulled the soft cotton and silk sheets up to his neck, and turned over, causing his bed clothes to ride up, revealing all of his legs and the lower portion of his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut, and thought of nothing – he never saw anything when he closed his eyes, anymore. Thoughts of darkness swirling around constantly plagued his mind, sometimes making him slip from consciousness, harming himself and making him frustrated. The last few weeks, Alois had not been feeling good, pain tormented his every movement and he felt lifeless, like a slow drone pacing about the empty manor which was always silent except for when Alois let out a loud scream or laughter, just to keep him amused.

Eventually, that darkness consumed him and he fell into a sleep which was hounded by thoughts of horror, and a twisted place – a world which had once been a safe haven for Alois, but not any more.

The bright light flooded the room as Claude pushed open the lace and silk curtains that covered the windows for the night. Specks of dust around the room were visible in the light, and the young boy sleeping in that large double bed seemed alone in his own place. The sheets were in a mess, with one of the boy's legs hanging out and his hair swept into a bunch of knots and blonde tangles.

"Master, it is time to wake up," Claude said, slightly in a monotone. Alois trussed over, but did not awake. Today was another day where he wouldn't wake up to Claude's calling. "My Highness, wake up."

"Nngh, no… I'm tired," Alois half moaned, wishing he had succumbed to sleep earlier the previous night. "Let me sleep a while…"

"Master, no. You have appointments and arrangements as well as numerous forms to sign and agreements to conform to."

"Claude…"

"Yes, your highness?"

"_Shut the hell up."_

Alois' statement slightly shocked Claude, who had not heard this side of his master who usually clung to him, and did everything he said.

"Young master, please get up. I have to get you dressed," Claude pleaded, pulling the covers off of his master, to see the blonde earl half naked – which was a sight that Claude loved, oh yes. Claude could stare at that forever. But he shook himself out of his fantasies, and pulled the earl up. "You have business to adhere to. You must get dressed."

"Nngh, sometimes I hate you."

"Yes, I hate you too," Claude said, pulling the linen up off his shoulders, revealing the earls pale, slim body which was perfect. A perfect toy to play with, if ever he wished. He wasn't exactly unused, he had been the previous earls favorite bedmate, with a perfect body. Claude drew an invisible line from his collarbone to his navel, where he dragged it to his junk. Alois flicked his hand away.

"What do you think you are doing, Claude?" Alois shouted, standing up.

"I… am sorry, Master!" Claude had just found something out – his master was shy about himself, or at least was shy with Claude. But how could that be…?

"Leave me. I'll dress myself." Claude left the earl to get dressed and stumbled into the hall where the cmoothly walked into the hall.

An hour and a half had passed and it was 9:34, Alois was at his desk, lying on twelve rather important documents and a lengthy business proposal . He had blacked out again and his butler had done nothing. That was when the horses came up the gravel to the manor. Claude ran in, and woke his master up for it meant one thing: Earl Phantomhive was here.

A/N: Next chapter = more awesome. I PROMISE.


End file.
